The Blind Fortune Teller
|next= }} "The Blind Fortune Teller" is the sixteenth episode of the first season of Gotham. It aired on February 16, 2015. Synopsis Gordon takes Dr. Leslie Thompkins to the circus, but the date changes quickly when a fight breaks out among the performers. Then, Falcone enlists Butch Gilzean to help Penguin with the night club while Fish Mooney is otherwise occupied. Also, Bruce Wayne schedules a meeting with the Wayne Enterprises board.[http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/markcassidycbm/news/?a=114398 GOTHAM: Synopsis For Season 1, Episode 16 "The Blind Fortune Teller" - 'John Grayson' Debuts - ComicBookMovie] Plot Bruce continues his investigation into Wayne Enterprises. At Oswald's, Penguin's mother performed, to the dismay of the club's attendees. Meanwhile in the underground prison Fish Mooney continued her strategically organizing of the prison. After several weeks gone, Barbara returned to her penthouse expecting to find Jim, but instead discovered Selina Kyle and Ivy Pepper, and after overcoming her own surprise, Barbara eventually sits with the two in the living room. Elsewhere, Jim and Leslie share a date together at Haly's Circus but the date abruptly ends when clowns burst onto the scene led by Owen Lloyd who engages Alphonse Grayson. Annoyed, Jim raises his badge, announcing himself as a GCPD detective to stop the conflict. Back at Oswald's when a drunkard dares to boo his mother, Penguin viciously attacks him in front of everyone. Interrogating those involved in the fight Jim fails to find anything out, however Leslie manages to find out through John Grayson and Mary Lloyd that this the confrontation between the two members of their families, had been about a snake charmer named Lila Valeska. Fearing that something might have happened to the woman, Jim and Leslie visit her son, Jerome Valeska, to find out the whereabouts of his mother. Jerome's concern for his mother and him not knowing anything about the whereabouts of his mother, coupled with the suspicious attitude ring master made Jim suspicious, and using her snake to guide them, they soon after manage to find Lila's dead body covered by a blanket. At the underground prison, having been confirmed that their captors were them for body parts Fish manages to convince the rest of the prisoners to carry out a survival strategy together acting as a real family, and if they did so, she'd get some of out of there in the end run. After discovering that the fight between Alphonse and Owen had broke out because each other thought the other had killed Lila, Jim takes all of the circus members to the GCPD to try to find out who killed her. After talking with Jerome, he discovers that Alphonse and Owen were two of the many lovers of his mother, and he told Gordon that her love life didn't bother him at all, because without it, he wouldn't be alive. Investigating Alphonse and Owen separately, Gordon and Bullock discover that the grudge between the two families dated way back to World War One, over an accusation of a stolen horse. At the underground prison, the captors returned seeking out a particular prisoner, and using the situation to her advantage, Fish offered to surrender the prisoner in exchange for crates of water, blankets, and fruit, but when they refuse to give them. she orders the rest of the prisoners to kill the prisoner that they had come for, as their captors needed them alive for their purposes. After being ordered by the leader of the group to come with him, Fish offered to go on the term that while she go talk to the manager of the facility, he stay there, though he refused. Back at the GCPD, concluding that they had all the alibis at the time, Jim decided to release the rest of the circus members after warning them not to fight anymore, as they had seen where it had gotten their friends, using Alphonse and Owen as examples. At that moment an elderly, blind, psychic, named Paul Cicero arrived before Gordon and Leslie to deliver a message Lila had supposedly sent him from beyond the grave: "the servant of the Devil lies in the garden of the Iron Sisters." While Leslie considered that it might have some truth, Jim was skeptic. At Wayne Manor, Bruce confirmation from Alfred Pennyworth about his appointment with the board of Wayne Enterprises. Meanwhile at Oswalds' the club continued to tank under Penguin's management, while Barbara modeled outfits for Selina and Ivy intending to win Jim back, after her departure. That night at the home of Leslie Thompkins, she and Jim have dinner, and she is excited by the message Paul Cicero had brought them earlier, and her wits she manages to decipher the message, as it referred to a park located under the Arkham Bridge. Humoring her, mainly because of her insistence, Jim and Leslie visit the park at night and to the surprise of them both of they immediately find an old ax blood covered with symbols carved into the handle. The detective immediately recognized the symbols as belonging to Hellfire Club, an old satanic cult who used to perform ritual murders. Knowing that they had disappeared over a decade ago, Jim finally manages to find out who actually murdered Lila Valeska. Later in the interrogation room of the GCPD, Jim, accompanied by Leslie, summons Paul Cicero to tell him about the ax. Knowing that the so-called messaged he had received from Lila had been invented and that the ax was planted to divert the investigation, Jim proceeds to accuse him of covering up the real murderer, who was someone close to him. After that, Jerome was summoned into the room, with Gordon then revealing that Cicero was Jerome's biological father, and accused Jerome of being the real murderer. Though he initially denied it, Jerome began to feign crying before chuckling maniacally. With joy, Jerome confesses to the murder of his mother who, according to him, shouldn't nag him to do the dishes if she had been having sex with a clown in the next room. Later after Jerome is arrested, Leslie is appalled by how things worked; and Jim and her end up kissing in the GCPD locker room at the time that Barbara arrived to visit her old boyfriend. Seeing him in the arms of another woman, Barbara quickly leaves. At Oswald's, with the club still tanking, Falcone sent Victor Zsasz with a solution to the problem. At Penguin's surprise, he brings Butch Gilzean, who spent two weeks being tortured by Zsasz to break his will, and to help Penguin run the nightclub. That next morning, Bruce meets with the board of Wayne Enterprises to question them about about the underworld involvement in the Arkham project and production of chemical weapons by their partners WellZyn subsidiary. After not being satisfied by the denial of the board, who dismissed them as him being alarmed by rumors, he threatned to raise them at the next shareholders meeting with the threat of legal action. At the GCPD, Gordon is visited by John Grayson and Mary Lloyd who, thanks to the resolution of the conflict between the two families are finally able to be together, with the both thanking him and Mary showing off her wedding ring. At the underground prison, the leader of the captor group returned, telling Fish that the manager agreed to her terms, and that he had to stay in the basement while she went upstairs. Though before she left she asked his name, with him telling her it was Thomas Schimdt. Media File:Gotham 1x16 Promo "The Blind Fortune Teller" (HD) Trivia *The title reflects a long standing idea in mythology, of the gods taking a terrible price for the gift of prophecy and knowledge of the future. One of the earliest examples is Tiresias, a Merlin-like figure in ancient Thebes. *The villain of the episode Jerome Valeska acts as a potential origin to the Batman supervillain Joker, with promos even saying that “Gotham's next villain is no joke" which then depicts Jerome's cackling face. * This episode features John Grayson and Mary Lloyd, who are the parents of Dick Grayson a.k.a Nightwing a.k.a Robin. ** According to Sean Pertwee (Alfred Pennyworth), Mary was pregnant during the events of the episode.https://comicbook.com/dc/2017/07/11/gotham-dick-grayson-robin-nightwing-sean-pertwee/ References Category:Season 1 Category:Jerome Arc